Digitizers which use inductive styluses are widely used. The current positional correction (calibration) method is performed by displaying + marks in the four corners of the display screen of the LCD, and requiring the user to tap the center of each + mark. In using the above method, the user often holds the stylus so that it is as perpendicular as possible to the display screen, to accurately put the tip of the stylus on the + mark, and performs operation from immediately above.
In the positional correction performed by using the above method, when the user holds the stylus in an inclined state, the position in which the line is actually displayed is displaced from the position of the line expected by the user, unlike the state in which the user actually writes figures or characters. Therefore, the user feels that it is difficult to draw figures and characters.
In the prior art, there are cases where the position in which the line is actually displayed is displaced from the position of the line expected by the user, and the user feels that it is difficult to draw figures and characters.